Hell in the Pridelands
by The Atlas Guardian
Summary: This story was made by my friend Agent Jeff and my self The Atlas Guardian. Enjoy. The Outlanders have made the biggest assault on the Pridelands. What will become of the Lion Guard and will they survive. Has my OC Redstone in it.


_AN: Hey my peeps. My friend Agent Jeff and myself worked together to make this small short story that we had in our spare time. My OC Redstone is in here. No others, No Morgan, Lupe, and no PAW Patrol (I do not own PAW Patrol either)._

 _Agent Jeff is going to be my partner in my Lion Guard fanfiction but any other ideas are welcome._

 _Agent Jeff does not have an account yet, but he will soon. Maybe after Christmas._

 _Disclaimer: We DO NOT OWN Lion Guard. We just want to make some fanfiction out of it._

 _This story_ _ **is a bit**_ _gruesome so, watch out._

 _Anyways enjoy._

 **Hell in the Pridelands**

In the Outlands,

"You, let the lion guard deffet you, AGAIN!?" Scar roared at is army of hyenas, jakels, crocs, and vulchers.

"Y-y-y-yes Scar, b-b-b-but, they always seem to have the upper hand. It's like they always know when and were we attack." Janja said very nervously.

Scar was furious and made the lava he was formed in erupt on Janja which Janja dodged but hit his hyenas he roared,"DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN or next time I will make sure it hits you personally,"he said deviously

Janja replied nervously,"Y-y-y-yes Scar next time we will crush the Lion Guard" Janja started to back away when Scar made the lava erupt again this time making it on Janja's tail

Scar roared,"Don't come back until you do ,or you will lose YOUR HEAD!"

Janja and his hyenas ran out of the volcano to the Pridelands. The jakels and crocs were scared of Scar. Scar roared at them too, "Not just him, ALL OF YOU!" In no time at all of the other outlanders were running to the Pridelands.

Their plan is to hunt Kion down, get him all alone and KILL him.

* * *

In the Lion Guard Lair,

Kion and the rest of the guard just got back from their afternoon patrol. Kion and Bunga want of to Rafiki to ask about something.

Bunga was singing Zuka Zama I'm Immune when Kion told him to be quiet.

Bunga surprised asked him." What's the matter Kion why you tell me to stop?"

Kion simply replied,"Sorry Bunga I thought I heard something let's just get to Rafiki."

Kion mumbled to myself,"I got a bad feeling about this."but shook it off and thought to himself no it's probably because that Scar is back and I don't know what he is planning right now.

Kion came up to Rafiki. Rafiki then ask, "Ah, Kion, what is with the long face? Is something wrong?"

"Yes Rafiki," Kion replied, "How do we defeat a spirit that is made up of fire and lava. How are we going to win a war when the leader of our enemy is not in a real body?"

"Hmmm. That is a good question, sadly, I do not know, but what I will tell you is that Makini and I will work on something that could help you in your war." Rafiki said with a low voice.

Kion asked curiously,"What is it are you and Makini working on?"

Makini came into the lair and over heard Kion's question, "You and the guard are just going to have to wait. Silly."

"Oh.. Okay," Kion said as he dropped his ears down.

* * *

Somewhere in the Backlands,

Machuca was chasing something, he didn't know what but it desterped him in his sleep, "When I get my paws on you, you are going to regret coming into my land!" he shouted.

All of a sudden Machuca realized that he was chasing nothing anymore. He started to smell for who or whatever it was that went into his tree. Little did he know that what he was hunting was hunting him silently in the bushes.

Then, all Machuca saw has a red, dog like figure pop out and then, blackness.

"Redstone is the name, and all I wanted to do is get you awake so I could do this," the fox explained to his unconscious prey, "I might be smaller than you but I can deliver a strong and powerful bite to creachers like you." Redstone then left the unconscious leopard and trotted off into what he thought were more of the Backlands.

After a while Redstone noticed that he wasn't in the Backlands anymore but in the Pridelands. "Hmmm..*sniffs the surroundings* zebra, giraffe, gazel, lion. Wait, LION? I must be in the Pridelands now. Never thought that I would be happy about it."

Redstone then sees Janja, Rei Rei, Kibory, Kenge, Masingo, and all their followers. "What is going on here?" Then he saw his old enemy, Zira and her lions were right with them in the big pack of Outlanders, "I wonder what their plan is. I will go to where they say the Lion Guard is," Redstone said to himself. Then, he took off to the big rock formation called Priderock.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lair,

The Lion Guard were waiting for Makini and Rafiki to finish making the secret weapon if it was a weapon. That was when Redstone started calling for the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard kind of knew whose voice it was but they couldn't put their paw on it.

Kion told Ono" Ono go check who's calling for us."

Ono replied with enthusiasm,"Affirmative Kion."

As soon as he checked the area he saw Redstone he yelled,"It's that Dog who sent us that message and I believe he has something to tell us."

Kion told the guard,"Let's meet him in the middle that way if he was followed we can help defend like we always say Till the PrideLands END!"

The Lion Guard finished"LION GUARD DEFEND"as they raced towards Redstone.

When they finally met up with Redstone he was exhausted and panting he sarcastically says"Are you the Lion Guard?"

The Lion Guard replied,"Yeah what's going on why do you need our help?"

Redstone yelled," Well lets just say you need help, not me because I just saw a Huge Monitor Lizard,a Pack of Hyenas and Jackals, a float of crocks, a flock of vultures and lastly an army of lions."

Bunga replied with, "Nha, you look crazy, your red. You must have been seen things it is hot out today."

"Bunga!" The Guard yelled.

"Let him speak." Kion told him.

"Wait I'm red? OF COURSE I'M RED YOU HONEY BADGER I WAS BORN RED AND I AM A FOX something your simpleton MIND CAN'T UNDERSTAND!" Redstone yelled.

Bunga replied sarcastically," Of course your a fox,"

He leans to Kion."What's a fox?"

Kion was about to say something when Redstone interrupted,"I AM AN ANIMAL LIKE YOU JUST SMARTER,"Redstone yelled.

Kion was stunned at Redstone's hearing and how he pointed out how foolish Bunga can be sometimes and started to giggle. Bunga not knowing a single word that came out of Redstone's mouth just touched Redstone's tail and joked,"Yeah Rafiki said I was smart and oh hey your tail is real soft hey guys feel this."

Redstone furious nipped at Bunga's bottom which sent him flying to the ceiling of the Lion Guard lair.

Bunga came back and asked," Who did that and weren't we supposed to be preparing for the attack this weird Red thing told us like Zira,Kenge,Janja,Bald looking Birdy,and the Kibori guy or wait ReiRei with her cute looking kids that tried to eat the little ones."

Kion was shocked that Bunga actually remembered but before he could speak Redstone perked his nose up,"Wow I think you are getting 1 percent smarter Honey Badger OF COURSE THEY ARE COMING AND WHILE THIS HONEY BADGER BEEN TALKING ABOUT HOW RED I AM WE COULD HAVE BEEN PLANNING INSTEAD AND BY NOW THEY ARE PROBABLY ATTACKING THE PRIDELANDS!"

"Right, Right, Ono go see-" but before he could finish Redstone sniffed the air and turned his ears.

"Wait, you'll give up our position." Redstone whispered.

"What is it?" asked Kion.

"Oh, Oh, its nothing, it's just that I think we should all, umm, you know, umm get in a defensive position. They are almost here."

Then, Redstone took out his sniper rifle out of his small pup-pack that he made.

"Whoa, what is that?" Fuli asked suspiciously.

"This is what what humans call a killing machine. Otherwise it is called a 22-caliber sniper rifle." Redstone reasoned while climbing the rocks to get to the top of the lair.

Redstone, once at the top, threw on a FBI looking uniform that had ballistic armor and activated is vizer that allows him to see through walls.

"Oh no, Lion Guard get cover, NOW!" Redstone yelled.

"Why should we listen to him" Bunga asked.

Ono then came fling in, "Redstone is right, all the outlanders are coming. Jasirie saw them, she and her clan are sneaking behind them, but until then were trapped in the cave." Ono said catching his breath.

"Havecabisa, Ono, Bunga, go tell my family to come here, now, it will be saver here."

"On it Kion"

"Affirmative"

"Fuli, Beste, your with me, we must-"

"Keep a path open, got it Kion." Fuli said finishing Kion's sentence.

Before Kion could see the Outlanders his family, including Tifu and Zirie, came into the lair. "Son, what is going on," Simba asked.

"Dad, Mom, an entire army of Outlanders are coming and-" Kion was cut off by his sister Kiara.

"So why did you put us in here?" She scoffed, "Just go defeat them like last few times."

"I am afraid that-"

"That it is not just your normal Army of Scar, this one has my old enemy in it. Zira and her army of lions." Redstone finished still at his spot.

"And who are you?" Nala asked the fox.

"Mum, there is no time. He is a friend, he told us this was coming, but no time get into the caverns." Kion said to his family.

"But, it's dark down there," Zury wined.

"Oh, o.. Ok it's too dark down there, well, DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT AN ARMY OF OUTLANDERS.

"Fine," Then Kiara, Tifu, Zury, and Nala went into the caves followed by Simba.

"Good luck son,"

"Yes dad."

At the Battle

Everyone saw the Army and were just amazed on how in Scar's name did they even get this much power to invade the pridelands.

Bunga just shrugged it off and told the Guard,"I don't know, but if they wanna fight the Guard then they got a lot coming towards them because they are too idiotic while I am BUNGA THE WISE!"as he started to charge towards the army while singing Zuka Zama I'm Immune again, but before he could even do anything Kion just pulled him back and told him that he could have died.

Bunga just simply replied,"Kionnnnnnnn they are just asking to get the rekt by my amazing skills in battle like look at these skills"as he showed off his kicks and punches which he failed every single time.

Kion told him,"We need a plan Bunga if you get hurt that will make us weaker because we need all of the guard in fighting condition in order for us too win."

Bunga whined,"But Kion-" he was interrupted by a bullet that was shot by Redstone. The Guard then saw that is was a direct hit on to on of the crocs that was coming. The croc was killed instantly because of the impact of the bullet.

The Outlanders were surprised by the gun shot but they started to run toward the guard. Then another shot and another animal dead. Again and again. Then, the army got to the lair and the claw to paw combat began.

ReiRei started to head towards Bunga because he had once ruined her plan to eat the "little ones" when Bunga taught them the basics on how to wreck her family which was to run,jump,and slide.

Bunga first asked her,"Why you so mad-"but was interrupted by ReiRei kicked to his stomach.

Bunga was still confused,"Why did you hit me, what did I ever do to you,"and jumped on ReiRei's back and grabbed her ears and ripped them off."he then proceeded to beat her senseless.

ReiRei,"Begged please stop"as she was pummeled

Bunga said something she couldn't understand and ReiRei was stabbed in the gut by a sharp stake Bunga had carved from a stick secretly behind the Guard's back.

Meanwhile Kion was fighting off Kibori landing some devastating blows to the mouth and tails and at one point clawed out one of his eyes.

Kibori screamed out in pain and told his remaining float to retreat before they lose anymore crocs.

Kion was then assaulted by Zira and Janja while the other members were pinned down by the lions and hyenas of their pack and pride except Beste because anyone of them would have died like ReiRei if they got in the way of Beste's enormous power and weight.

All of a sudden another gunshot. As Redstone shot the last retreating croc witch was Kibori. Kibori dropped dead at the entrance of the cave. Then Redstone something was wrong. He notested that one of his Smoke bombs was about to go off. If it did it right there Redstone could get seriously injured. He tried to through it out of the top of the cave but it blew before it got out. It covered the hole with smoke, blocking out the sun.

Redstone then yells into the darkness, "Kion, wherever you are, I have night vision I just need time and a target."

Kion yells back, "Try and find the others and help them. I-uff" Kion was hit in the side by something. He couldn't see what it was.

Then, Redstone's voice was heard again, "Kion! Get up! Janja and Zira are right on top of you!" Redstone finally had his night vision working and he could see everything.

Now, his gun was jammed, "Shoot!" he said. Redstone then jumped down from his sniper nest and started to fight with his own sharp claws. Redstone then went to each of the Lion Guard members and other killed or seriously wounded their captors. When they were all free the smoke finally cleared.

Then they saw their worst nightmare come true. Kion was thrown across the cave and was smashed against the wall. They all heard a loud snap come from Kion's now lifeless body.

Redstone was then filled with rage and pounced on Janja ripping his throat out. When he was done the rest of the guard went to Kion's near death body. Redstone then looked at Zira who only had a evil smile.

Zira then said, "My work here is not done yet. Next is Simba."

Then Redstone though small clawed at her with so much force he threw her out of the cave.

Jasiri and her clan had just arrived to help the Lion Guard.

Jasiri and the resistance asked,"What the hell just happened? Where is Kion?"

Redstone and the Guard told her, "He was thrown across the cave and was smashed against the wall."

Jasiri after hearing this immediately attacked the outlanders starting with Zira and her pride.

Jasiri lashed out on Zira clawing her back right leg yelling,"That was for Kion!" with tears in her face.

The other hyenas in the resistance brutally murdered or severely injured the remaining outlanders either by using team up strategies if needed or shoving sharp stakes into their guts using their teeth.

After the battle the Guard ran for Rafiki to see if he and Makini could do anything to help Kion recover from his fatal wounds.

Rafiki and Makini came in and saw the gruesome scene.

Makini asked in astonishment." W-w-what happened to K-i-on?"

The Guard answered sorrowfully,"He was thrown towards a wall and smashed against it."

Rafiki told them in his wise voice," We will try our best to help him, but if we can't then I am afraid Bunga must lead the Lion Guard seeing how he is Kion's best friend."

Bunga retorted sarcastically," What do you mean you are afraid I will have to be leader of the Guard."

The Lion Guard told him,"Bunga it's not that we don't like you or anything but maybe we should wait to see if Kion can recover from his injuries before we appoint a new leader."

Bunga replied,"Yeah you are probably right…."

Makini rejoined the Guard and told them somberly," I have some terrible news, I done all I can,but it seems the injuries are too severe for me too heal."

Redstone was overhearing the conversation. After the battle Redstone went to go talk to the Royal Family but when he heard that they cannot help Kion because of his injuries. He ran to the other part of the cave with the Royal Family in suit.

He saw the bleeding lion cub and when Simba and Nala saw their son covered in his own blood they ran to him in tears. When Kiara saw that her little brother like we was she ran to him ignoring the other dead bodies around

Redstone then came up to Rafiki and said, "Are you sure there is nothing else you can do?"

Rafiki replied, "No, there is nothing i can do." He said that with tears coming off of his face.

"Then maybe I can help. I have somethings in my pack that might help." Redstone said, "If it is ok with the Royal Family, I will need to take him somewhere private and-"

Nala cut him off, "Yes, do what you can, save my baby!" she cried with a river of tears coming off her face.

Redstone then took Kion to another place in the cave with the help of the entire guard. He then asked for only Rafiki to be with him. Then, Redstone examined Kion again. He looked to the floor and sighed, "Well, Kion has four broken ribs, both of his hind legs are bitten and broken surverly, and as you can see he has a ton of gashes and wounds all over him. I will have to perform surgery on him to make sure the legs and ribs heal properly. In other works I can fix him."

Rafiki then gave Redstone a huge hug and said, "So, what do you need?"

"I have everything in my pup-pack. Ruff! Surgery kit." Then, Redstone's pack came off and had every surgical tool out there. Gauze and white bandages also came out. Then Redstone put on a plastic poncho liner so his hire won't fall out.

Redstone then used some sedative to keep Kion asleep but then also alive. When he was ready he started.

* * *

One Hour Later,

Redstone and Rafiki came out with Rafiki carrying Kion, who was still asleep, in his arms. Kion was covered in bandages and under them stitches and gauze.

Redstone then called everything back into his pup-pack and he put it back on. After that, Rafiki set sleeping Kion on some leaves and Redstone did some last touches to the bandages.

Then, when he was done, the Royal Family came up and gave him a huge hug, and Nala said, "Thank you, Thank you,"

Simba then said, "So, how is he?"

Redstone reasoned, "The surgery went well and he should wake up and minute now. I fixed everything and he should be able to walk again in a month because of how severe it was, and his ribs are back in place." Redstone then said, "I will stay here until he is fully recovered if that is ok with you."

"Don't you have a family?" Fuli asked as she was walking up.

"No I don't. Their all dead." Redstone said not wishing she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, anyway, in long story short, Kion is going to be ok. Right?" Bunga asked.

"Yes." Redstone said, "I am going to go and take a nap. Just wake me if you need something."

"Ok," everyone said.

* * *

Two hours Later,

Redstone was still sleeping with Kion to make sure that when Kion wakes up, he is there to comfort him and give him painkillers.

Redstone then heard some talking outside which woke him. "Do you think Kion is ever going to wake?" one asked. Redstone knew who it was anywhere. It was Bunga doubting him.

"Redstone said he knew what he was doing, maybe he gave him to much sedative." Fuli said.

Redstone, then fed up with Bunga got up, made sure that Kion was ok and walk out to confront Bunga and to get some fresh air.

When Bunga realized that Redstone was coming he hid so he can ambush him. Little did he know Redstone as great hearing and smelling and he could see this coming. So, when Redstone came outside he expected Bunga to tackle him. Bunga surprised him by trying to stab Redstone with the same stick that killed ReiRei. Redstone quickly dodged the attack and got into a defensive position.

Fuli, Beste, and Ono saw that Bunga literally just tried to kill Redstone because of Kion. They were furious, but even before they could intervene, Bunga attacked again and again, missing every time.

"What did I ever do to you!" Redstone asked.

"YOU ARE KILLING MY FRIEND!" Bunga shouted trying to stab Redstone again.

Redstone then was feeling threatened and if he is killed then Kion will die. Redstone jumped onto Bunga swatting the stick out of his paw and pinned him to the ground and shouted, "IF YOU INJURE OR KILL ME. YOUR FRIEND WILL DIE. I gave him a strong sedative, Kion showed be waking up in the next minute or two."

"You said that last time!" Bunga shouted trying to get the fox off of him but to no success.

Redstone then thought of an idea, "I will sedate the honey badger so I can work, Hmmm."

Redstone then barked out the syringe, nipped at Bunga so he would stay still, and then ejected the sedative into him. A couple seconds later Bunga was out cold.

The rest of the Lion Guard saw what just happened, "What did he do this time?" Full asked in astonishment.

"First, Bunga is fine, i didn't hurt him, I just sedated him, _and_ he started it. Second, Kion is waking up I can hear him." Redstone then ran back into the lair to see Kion the rest of the guard followed and Fuli picked up the unconscious Bunga and set him down in his spot in the lair.

Then Redstone got to Kion's side and saw that his eyes were flickering open. He then dashed over to were he and Rafiki had some painkillers that they made earlier. He grabbed some and went back to Kion before he even knew that there was pian.

"Mmm.. ugh.. W-w-what happened?" the weak Kion said before Redstone could speak Fuli answered for him.

"You were seriously injured in the battle. We thought that you wouldn't make it." She said.

"But was when Redstone said he could help you, and he saved your life." Ono finished.

"Ummm...mmmm..ugh..Thank you Redstone," Kion managed to say.

"Your welcome," Redstone said in his soft and friendly voice, "here are some painkillers that will help with the pain."

Redstone handed the painkillers to Rafiki who just came in, and he gave the stuff for Kion to drink.

"You need to rest, I will stay with you if you need anything Kion," Redstone said with a smile on his face.

"We all," Beste said.

Kion couldn't do anything but smile at them all. Then he realized that Bunga was not there. "Where's Bunga?"

Redstone reasoned with, "Well he tried to kill me earlier because he thought I was killing you, so, I umm, sedated him. He is sleeping in his spot though But when he wakes up I will leave so he doesn't try killing me again."

"Oh," Kion said with disappointment, "I will talk with him when gets up."

"He won't get up for the next six hours, and plus it is night time, we should all get some sleep." Redstone said, "I will be here if you need me at any time."

"Asante, Redstone thank you," Kion said, then he fell asleep.

* * *

In the Morning,

Bunga had just woken up from his sedation from Redstone,but before he could find Redstone Kion called for him.

Bunga thinking Redstone was attacking Kion he rushed to his side yelling Kion I'm coming!"

When Bunga saw Redstone there giving more painkillers he thought it was poison so he yelled,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?"

Kion replied,"Bunga why are you yelling he is just giving me painkillers and why do you have the stick in your hands?"

Redstone continued,"Yeah Bunga I was giving him his painkillers that way he won't feel that much pain."

Bunga continued to yell charging with the stick,"Get away from my best friend!" and stabbed Redstone but before he could Kion crawled to block the stake from reaching Redstone.

Kion didn't feel any pain but he yelled,"BUNGA! Redstone is not trying to kill me he is helping me get better and you trying to stab him will solve nothing!"

Bunga confused then replied,"S-s-so he wasn't giving you poison?"

Redstone yelled at Bunga,"Yes you imbecile why do you think I am still here why I could return back to The Atlas Guard but instead here I am healing your leader and plus I can't return because my coms are destroyed and no one here knows how to fix them out of nothing. Also you stabbing your leader is making it worse and don't even think to stab me because then you will pay by me leaving and your leader will be crippled forever!"as he saw Bunga raise his stick again.

Kion shouted,"Bunga drop that stick! Did you not hear anything we just said?!

Bunga still confused replied," Can you use smaller words because I didn't understand a word you just said."

Redstone sighed and then yelled,"Alright words for imbeciles, you kill me Kion die or crippled forever,you try to stab me again I bite off your hide, and finally if I see this stake again I will grab it from you and burn it along with you."

Redstone then grabbed the stake out of the paws of Bunga and threw it to the other side of the cave so no can get it without him noticing.

"Hey!" Bunga wined.

"Now leave so I can finish with Kion. He will be able to talk to you later. Right now he needs to rest," Redstone said calming down.

Bunga then faked to leave, thinking Redstone won't notice. "I wait until he is alone, then I will avenge Kion on that red thing named Redstone." he thought.

Redstone, knowing that Bunga didn't leave ignored his presents and finish up with Kion.

Later, Redstone finish with Kion and had him go to sleep. Bunga thinking that Kion is getting weaker because Redstone is "killing" him slowly leaped out of his hiding spot and attacked Redstone.

Redstone dodged the attack just, barely. Then all of a sudden Bunga recovered quicker than Redstone anticipated and he lounged at Redstone again, this time he got him and stabbed the stake into Redstone's side. Redstone yelped in pain but got Bunga off of him and got the stake out of his side.

When Redstone got the stake out, he started to bleed out. Though weak he barked out his tranquilizer dart gun and shot Bunga three times. Bunga then past out.

Redstone then looked at his wound and gasped for breath because of the pian, "Well, at least I was wearing my uniform or I think he would have killed me, mmmff," Redstone breathed. He was bleeding bad, he then called Rafiki, He then realized that Kion was awake and saw the whole thing.

Not wanting to do anything any more Redstone collapsed on his own feet, and then, Rafiki and Makini came in and saw Redstone bleeding out, "What, Happened!" Rafiki asked the fox, but before he could get an answer, Redstone passed out.

"Bunga attacked him and saved him with the stake," Kion said sleepy.

After examining Redstone Rafiki breathed with relife, "At least his uniform stopped some of the stabbing, because if he wasn't wearing his suit Bunga could have killed him."

"So he is going to be fine?" Kion asked.

"Yes, he will," Rafiki sad as he patched up Redstone's wound, "but, I think bunga should stay away from you and Redstone because of what just happened."

"Agreed," Kion said as he fell back asleep.

* * *

3 hours later

After Redstone had recovered he went straight to Simba and the Royal Family to report what had happened.

Redstone told them,"I was attacked by Bunga while Kion was asleep I think that he needs his mental health checked."

Simba chuckled,"Well he was never the smartest of the pridelanders, but I never thought that Bunga's mentality would lead to him attacking you."he ended with a serious note

Rafiki then came and said," I think we should keep Bunga in the outlands for 1 week just to keep him away from Redstone and Kion and let him calm look at the time I better go make sure Bunga doesn't do something dumb again like give poison to Kion."as he left Simba told Kiara to fetch for Bunga he needs to talk to him.

Bunga came back with Kiara and asked,"What's going Bro?"as soon as he saw the serious look on Simba's face he ran away but was caught by Nala

Simba yelled,"Animals of the pridelands we going to have a gathering!"

When the animals came they asked,"Yes King Simba why have you called us here today?"

Simba yelled,"Pridelanders we have gathered today for a sorrowful occasion, Bunga has attacked our new friend Redstone. He was the one who saved my son Kion from death. So I have decided TO EXILE BUNGA FOR 1 Week!"

The Animal Yelled except Timon and Pumba,"EXILE!"as some of them assaulted Bunga as he ran. Timon and Pumba were crying and left the gathering to pack things for Bunga to live for 1 week.

Pumba asked in tears Timon," T-t-Timon why are they Exiling BUNGA!"

Timon simply replied with tears on his face,"I-I-I don't know Pumba how could such a cute little lad be exiled into the outlands with Lions and all sorts of other beasts who could devour him!" When they finished packing up the bugs for Bunga they ran as fast as they could ,but it was too late, Bunga was already halfway there to the OutLands.

 **To Be Continued….**

 _Authors note from Agent Jeff:_

 _-Thank you for reading this short but long story we worked on this for 2 days so I would appreciate it if you give us some feedback on how the next part of this story will go_

 _-I wrote half of the story and most of the gruesome stuff involving Bunga and his amazing sharp stake_

 _-Read the other stories by the Atlas Guardian I am sure you will love it as much as the other people who read it_

 _-Also tell us if we should put Bunga working with the Outlanders to kill Redstone or should we just kick him out of the Lion Guard._

 _Authors Note From The Atlas Guardian:_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I really have nothing else to say, but please Review and PM me for more stories for Lion Guard and PAW Patrol._

 _Till next time._

 _Atlas Guardian Out._


End file.
